


Human to Monster, Black to White

by Marabelline



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marabelline/pseuds/Marabelline
Summary: Nothing lasts forever. Time makes flowers wither, it makes us shrivel with age and changes man to monster. A cinquain.





	Human to Monster, Black to White

Humanity  
Black, white  
Devouring, chasing, crumbling  
A changing, toxic metamorphosis  
Monster

 

 


End file.
